DE 1 650 206 A has disclosed a piston of the generic type for an internal combustion engine having pin bores for receiving a gudgeon pin, the pin bosses being of transversely oval configuration with respect to the longitudinal axis of the piston for load optimization.
DE 10 2012 022 913 A1 has disclosed a piston of the generic type for an internal combustion engine having a pin boss for receiving a gudgeon pin. Here, the pin boss has a nadir pocket which is arranged at 180°.
If a piston of an internal combustion engine is at top dead center (TDC), a high inertia force acts on a pin boss, in particular in the lower region, that is to say in the nadir region. Here, an initial fracture of the pin boss can lead comparatively rapidly to a total failure of the internal combustion engine.
Up to now, said problem has been counteracted by the wall thicknesses around the pin bosses being increased, which is at the same time associated in an undesired way, however, with an increased weight and, as a result, in turn higher inertia forces. A further possibility consists in configuring the shape in the boss to be asymmetrical, which leads to increased production costs, however, in comparison with simple drilling on account of the complicated manufacture.